


Ebb and Flow

by garbage_dono



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Culture, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Outdoor Sex, Overstimulation, References to Knotting, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 00:32:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17498234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garbage_dono/pseuds/garbage_dono
Summary: “Lotor.” Ven’tar’s fingers trailed up his arm, whispering against his neck and making the hairs there stand on end. “Come swim with me.”Her hand against his skin drowned out everything else. Lotor had never known a touch itself could be so deafening, but she had an almost mystical way of making everything around him melt into nothing. Even without turning to look he could feel those amber eyes staring at him, half-lidded and warm and so welcoming that he could drown in them and be happy.Ven’tar was temptation itself.





	Ebb and Flow

**Author's Note:**

> I have the Ventor discord to blame for this. 
> 
> Got creative with alien biology in this. All ideas stem from the discord. Will dump some biology headcanons at the end for anyone who's interested in the details because I'm a nerd and I think they're neat. :V

“Lotor.” Ven’tar’s fingers trailed up his arm, whispering against his neck and making the hairs there stand on end. “Come swim with me.”

Her hand against his skin drowned out everything else. Lotor had never known a touch itself could be so deafening, but she had an almost mystical way of making everything around him melt into nothing. Even without turning to look he could _feel_ those amber eyes staring at him, half-lidded and warm and so _welcoming_ that he could drown in them and be happy.

Ven’tar was temptation itself.

All the more reason to keep himself focused on his task.

He kept his eyes locked on the holo-screen in front of him, sure that if he turned and looked at her he would give in. And he couldn’t have that. He couldn’t afford to be so impulsive. Not when everything was riding on his success here. Not when the smallest thing could put it all at risk.

“I need to work, Ven’tar,” he sighed. Gods, why did it come out sounding so despondent? Like he was delivering news of a death. Her hand fell away from his neck and he resisted the urge to whimper.

When had he gotten so weak for her? Was it the moment she'd first kissed him? The moment he'd first  _seen_ her?

“Of course,” was all she said. “I understand.”

And that, tragically, was that.

* * *

Water was sacred to the Kompassians. At the core of their very being – their belief system, their life cycle, even their creation story stemmed from the pools, and the first time Lotor had seen them he had been able to tell that they were the heart the planet. They were intimately maintained, like they were living and breathing organisms sharing the planet with Ven’tar’s people. Like the gentle waves lapping up against the mossy rocks were the planet’s heartbeat.

“The First Mother laid our world as an egg,” Ven’tar told him the first time they walked along the banks, within days of him setting foot on Kompassia for the first time. “The galaxy is our pool, and she cares for us as her own offspring, and one day our world will hatch into something much bigger and much more beautiful than we could ever imagine.”

The way she had blushed had set something twisting and pulsing in his stomach.

“At least…that’s what the stories say.”

So her invitation to join her in those sacred pools was not one that Lotor took lightly. Nor was it one that he brushed off without realizing its significance. And it was for that very reason that he couldn’t accept, no matter how much it pained him or – fury save him – how much it disappointed her.

The sacred pools were where lasting bonds were formed, where new life was created, where families began and grew. They symbolized everything he had ever longed for as a child. Love, companionship, a _lineage._

All things he could not have. Not on this planet. Not when he had to focus every ounce of his energy into keeping it from falling prey to the Galra Empire. To his father.

He had to protect it, and he couldn’t distract himself with such indulgences. Not the pools, and not her.

And yet Ven’tar did not back down easily.

She chirped as she took his hands, turning him to face her as the sun set behind him over the distant ocean horizon. Her eyes were blazing with determination, sharp and insistent. Gods above, those eyes were beautiful.

“Lotor,” she said. “Come for a swim with me.”

It was so close to a command that he almost shivered. And despite his resolve, a voice in the back of his mind immediately screamed out _yes._ He swallowed it back. “Ven’tar…you know I can’t.”

She pouted. “And why not?”

“You know why not.” He let his fingers curl against her palms, turning their hands so that hers were cradled in his own. “Ven’tar…my work here…we’ve done so much already, and yet there’s still so much to do. If we are to keep Kompassia safe from Zarkon-“

“Zarkon is not here,” she insisted. He wished that was enough to set his racing mind at ease. But her gaze softened, her body sliding up closer to his own, and for just a fleeting moment his resolve wavered.

She smelled like the sea – light and tangy and refreshing.

Her palm found his cheek. “Zarkon is far away.” Her voice was as soft as her skin. “He is far away, and yet he still has so much power over you. He still…denies you so much.”

She sounded mournful.

He should pull away. Should put more distance between them. Focus on his work, on the task at hand, on preserving this planet even if doing so was a just tiny drop in an endless ocean. But instead, he closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift away into the warmth of her skin.

Zarkon was far away…and here he was, with a woman holding him like he was made of glass.

“Ven’tar…” Her name came out as a sigh, barely audible even to his own ears. “This…this is dangerous.”

He could picture her smile as she replied, “You think that is enough to stop me?” He opened his eyes and there it was, wide and disarming and ready to take on the world.

He let out a shuddering breath, his hand reaching up to rest against her forearm before he even had the chance to stop it. “I…I want you,” he whispered.

Her smile widened. “You think I do not know that?” Her other hand joined its mate on his opposite cheek, cradling his jaw. “That is nothing to be afraid of. I’m not afraid. Don’t you see that?”

He had told himself he wouldn’t get involved in personal entanglements. They were messy and treacherous and terrifying, and so from the moment he had set foot on this precious planet he had sworn that he would not allow himself to be so exposed. For his own sake as much as the Kompassians’.

And yet looking at her, feeling her warm skin against him, tasting her breath where it puffed against his lips, he realized he had made himself a liar.

“Come swim with me,” she said again, and this time he nodded.

The walk to the pools was an unhurried one. They moved hand-in-hand with Ven’tar leading him down the winding path through the sacred groves, parting the dangling leaves of the giginox trees and gently waving away fire beetles as they flitted past. She walked the path like it was part of her, like she knew it as well as her own body. In fact she barely took her eyes off of him as they made their way deep into the heart of this sacred place, her eyes cutting through the dim evening light like a beacon.

He barely looked away from her. He barely noticed she had stopped until the water lapped up against his boots.

Ven’tar bit her lip as she turned to face him fully, her body lit by the backdrop of glowing fire beetles and stars shining through the leaves overhead. There was a flush on her cheeks, a shy smile stretching her lips, and she let her fingers linger against his own before she pulled away to unclasp her dress.

_By fury…_

The fabric fell away silently, dropping into the shallows and billowing around her bony ankles, and she stood before him bare and smiling. “We don’t need any barriers between us,” she said. “Don’t you think so?”

He let his eyes trace down the lines of her body, across her ribs and belly and legs, and an unmistakable _tug_ inside his chest made him almost sway on his feet. And yet he hesitated, just long enough for her to notice and frown.

“Are you shy?” she asked him.

Ridiculous.

“I haven’t…” He couldn’t finish that sentence. It was too ludicrous. Too juvenile. Standing in front of a beautiful naked woman who had made no secret of how much she wanted him, and he was suddenly reduced to nothing but a blushing virgin pup. “I’ve never…”

She giggled. Whether that made it better or worse, he had no idea.

“I haven’t either,” she finally said. “I’ve never…shared a pool with another person before.” It was only when she took his hands in hers again that he realized how much his own had been shaking. “You are safe here.”

_You are safe with me._

That much went unsaid, but Lotor understood it well enough. Slowly, carefully, he reached up to unclasp his armor.

With every piece that fell away his heart pounded against his ribs. Thundered in his ears so loudly that he swore Ven’tar could feel it. And yet with each passing tick he felt lighter, freer. As if his father and the looming danger of his judgment were getting further and further away.

Like so many times before, Ven’tar managed to make everything else melt into nothing. Until there was just her and the water lapping against his bare feet.

It was warmer than he’d expected, enveloping him in a gentle embrace when he finally followed her into the depths. It came to his neck, lighting up every nerve ending until it felt like a second skin. The soft floral scent of the lilies floating on the surface filled his lungs and warmed him from the inside out.

And Ven’tar was a vision, sliding back through the water like a serpent, eyes closed and arms outstretched as if in meditation. She floated along with the gentle swaying currents, trilling softly over the sound of the breeze through the trees. Her eyes opened just enough to meet his own.

“Come here,” she said. “Let me show you how much the pools have to give.”

He was more conscious than ever of the ripples coming off his body as he waded toward her. The water barely seemed to notice Ven’tar at all, like she was a part of it, and so every splash made him feel oddly out of place. But she barely seemed to mind it at all. She reached up to greet him with a gentle squeeze of his wrist and a happy chirp.

Without a word, she rested her palms against his temples, letting his dripping hair lace between her fingers as she pressed her forehead against his, and in the corners of his vision, her antennae glowed a soft golden hue. It spread down through her skin in gently pulsing tendrils of light until it reached the water, and then-

“Ancients above,” he breathed. The water lit up around them, a soft cerulean glow enveloping them both. It sent a tingle through his skin, electric current all through his body, and a gentle surge of energy rushed through his thoughts. A calming, welcoming presence that put his mind at ease. Like another consciousness grazing his own.

Ven’tar.

His breath left him in one shuddering gasp, and when he opened his eyes again he met hers for just a moment before she pulled him down to press her lips against his.

He entwined his body with hers, all hesitation and fear gone. For one blessed, blissful moment he was free. Free from his father, free from the Empire, free from his duties, free to wrap himself up in the smell and taste and feeling of Ven’tar holding him close. Kissing him. Pressing against him with the water pushing them together. He opened his mouth, groaned against hers, and she pulled away with a gasp.

“Do…do all Galra make that noise when they kiss?”

The bemused expression on her face made him smile. “I can’t say for certain,” he told her. “But it’s a fairly…common way of expressing desire.”

Her eyes lit up as she beamed at him. “So it’s a good noise?”

“Yes.” He leaned in again. “Very good.”

That grin of hers melted into a smirk as her hand traced down over his hip to play along the edge of his sheath. Her thumb caught the tip of his cock where it was starting to peek out from the folds under the water, and it was his turn to gasp. “And this,” she mused. “This is a…good reaction too?”

She knew damn well it was. She had studied his kind as much as he had studied hers. “Yes,” he said anyway, his voice rougher than before. “Gods, yes.”

She locked eyes with him and said one word that made him reel: “More?”

“Mm…” was all he managed to say in reply, nodding as he did.

Her hand grasped his again, pulling it toward her, dipping his fingers between her own legs and letting them settle on the slit there. His fingers played along the edges of the petal-like folds that extended from it, and he let out a breath when he could feel them swelling under his touch. Ven’tar leaned back against the mossy rock at the edge of the water, trilling contentedly.

Gently, he slipped a finger inside the entrance between those petals, and he muffled a surprised noise against the crook of her neck when it pulled him in up to the knuckle and squeezed down against him. “Fury,” he breathed. “You’re…eager.”

She laughed, her head tipping back against the soft moss. He could feel her pulsing and swelling around him, the petals ticking his knuckles. “Can you blame me?” Her eyes glinted in the low light. She shot him an impish little smile. “You’re an enticing one, Prince Lotor.”

The way she said his title sounded nothing short of lascivious. He had never heard it said with such reverence before, such sweetness. When she called him a prince it didn’t make him feel hollow or bitter – she didn’t say it in a way that made him feel he was being mocked. When she called him a prince, it made him feel like he deserved the title.

And perhaps like he deserved even more than that.

Her arms draped over his shoulders, her calf trailing up the side of his leg as she caught his eye with her half-lidded gaze. “You seem eager too,” she told him. He followed her gaze downward, looking past the rippling surface of the water where he was fully unsheathed and achingly hard. Her hand reached out toward his length. “May I…”

An awfully thoughtful thing to ask when she was still pulsing around his knuckles. He nodded.

She smiled brightly up at him as she wrapped her fingers around the base of his cock, giving it a cursory squeeze and chirping in delight. “It’s so _warm!_ ” she said, her palm tracking down over his knot, pressing against his stretched sheath. When she moved upward again, in a slow – _agonizingly_ slow – careful stroke, he let his head tip backwards with a groan.

 _A good noise,_ he’d told her. She saw an opportunity and dove in without hesitating, pressing her lips against the hallow of his neck and drawing even more _good noises_ from him.

He’d barely noticed that his fingers had slipped out of her body and come to rest against her inner thigh until something nudged against his knuckle, like one of Kova’s insistent head-butts, and he pried his eyes open again to look down between her legs. Extending from that slit there was a flower-like appendage, reaching for his hand as if it possessed some kind of sentience. A gentle pulse of verdant green light thrummed through the translucent flesh, making the petals at its tip light up one by one like the fire beetles flitting around them.

His reading had seemed far too clinical to describe the true beauty of this woman before him. Cold, anatomical terms like _yonora_ and _petalic claspers_ were too limited, too scientific and impersonal. Carefully, almost reverently, Lotor reached up to brush his thumb along the length of the delicate appendage, unable to stop himself from chuckling when those petals pressed assertively against his wrist again.

An impatient little thing.

He didn’t dwell on the thought long – Ven’tar tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled him down for a messy kiss and drove all those thoughts away. He rocked against her, cock sliding against her hip, searching for contact, for friction. And suddenly those petals found the tip of him.

He barely had time to form another thought before she _swallowed him down_. She took him in, inch by tantalizing inch, glowing flesh stretching and morphing to accommodate him until those swollen translucent petals squeezed down on his knot. His nose pressed against her shoulder, hands gripping her sides for something to ground him as his head swam with the pleasure of it.

Ven’tar trilled and hummed as she ran a soothing hand through his hair. Her ankle hooked around his calf, water swirling around them both like a fluid cocoon. “Are you alright, my prince?” she whispered.

He let out a whine as she pulsed around his entire length, squeezing down against his flesh with more power than her fragile appearance suggested was possible. Somewhere in the midst of his head somersaulting through the clouds, he managed a quiet and raspy, “ _Yes._ ”

A flush kissed the tops of her cheeks. “I…I tried to go slow, but…it was hard to hold back.” She let out a warbling little giggle as she rested their foreheads together. “As soon as I felt you I just had to have _all_ of you…”

He shivered despite the warmth of the water and her body. His hips quivered with the urge to rock, to _thrust,_ and yet she was contracting and pulsing so deliciously around him that he thought he could come without moving a single inch.

“Don’t move, love,” she breathed, as if reading his thoughts. “Keep still…if you can…”

All he could manage was a quiet growl as he let his eyes slide closed.

Pleasure surged in gentle waves through his body – down to his fingertips cradling Ven’tar’s hips and his toes nestled in the sand. Like the tide against the shore, it rose higher and higher, bit by bit with every needy, gulping squeeze of her flesh around his. It made his brow pinch and his jaw go slack, his breath coming in greedy puffs against her lips.

Ven’tar was quiet, or at least he thought so at first. He forced his eyes open to study her face, to make sure there was no discomfort or pain hiding there, and he found nothing but a mask of bliss – a soft smile on her open lips, antennae quivering as they glowed a soft golden hue. She trilled quietly, like an unspoken question as she opened her eyes and met his gaze. “Are you alright?” she asked. “Your breathing…you seem…pained.”

“Not pained,” he reassured her, smiling as heat crept across his cheeks. “The opposite, really.” He choked back a groan as she squeezed around him again, almost enough to undo him right then and there. “Ah…Ven…”  

She nuzzled against his neck, antennae tickling his skin. “Don’t hold back.” He braced his hand against the mossy rock behind her back, claws curling against the soft surface. Ven’tar’s legs wrapped loosely around his waist under the water. “Let yourself go-“

“Nh…” He forced a smile, drawing a shaky breath to retain his grip on his last shred of composure. “I always thought it the _polite_ thing to wait until the lady’s satisfied.”

“Polite,” she huffed. “Polite doesn’t matter. I want to feel you let go.” There was a desperate, eager edge to her voice. “I _need_ to feel you…Let go for me.” She held him tight, body quivering, pulled taught. “ _Please_ Lotor.”

When she said it like _that,_ Lotor didn’t have a choice.

His head hung down between them, Ven’tar’s nose pressed against his hair as he let out a low, rumbling groan and did as she asked, back bowing toward the stars above them. Ven’tar held him, arms tight around his shoulders as she pulsed and squeezed around his length, dragging his orgasm out of him, drawing it out until he saw white and every inch of his skin was electric with pleasure.

She chirped in delight, gasping when he spilled into her. The trill in her throat grew and deepened, settling in her chest and making the water ripple around them in a steady, rhythmic thrum. He could feel it in his bones, in the pit of his stomach, vibrating through every inch of him, and when he forced his eyes open to look at her again he could barely _breathe._

She was splayed against the moss, arms outstretched along the damp, verdant surface and palms pressed against the rocks beneath her body. Her head tilted back toward the sky, antennae curled in ecstasy, jaw slack as her chest heaved with every ragged, greedy breath. _Fury,_ she looked like she was presenting herself like an offering to the gods, her body shamelessly exposed to him, her legs wrapped around his hips as if he was the only thing grounding him as her yonora pulsed and squeezed and quivered around his length. Insatiable, _insistent._

His claws dug into the moss by her shoulder, teeth digging into his lip. It was a maddening edge – so close to _too much_ – and he was happy to ride it for as long as he could.

Ven’tar let out a shuddering breath, opening her eyes just enough for Lotor to get a glimpse of shimmering amber, glazed over with pleasure. “Mother above,” she whispered, voice quivering. “I never thought…I never thought I would experience…something so _exquisite_.” Her hand shook as she cupped his face against her palm, offering an unsteady smile. “Are you alright, my love?”

She spoke like every word tripped on the edge of an aftershock, like her body was still lit up with pleasure. It was a beautiful look on her. He nuzzled her cheek, drinking in the heat emanating from her as he smiled and told her, “Pleasure suits you.”

It took her nearly five dobashes to truly come down, trilling and humming as she rode the ebb and flow of her own release. He’d hardly believed the rumors that the Kompassians were blessed with a greater capacity for ecstasy than any other species in the universe, but now, watching her as her body undulated in the water, her face slack with bliss, her fingers digging into his flesh to ground her – he couldn’t help but believe it.

She sank down from her final peak, letting herself slide down into the water as she finally released him, and for a moment only her antennae were visible above the surface. The rest of her floated there, still and serene in the shallows with her eyes lightly closed.

He wondered if she’d fallen asleep there, until she rose up – with some effort, it seemed – to drape her arms around his shoulders again. Both of their bodies rested against the mossy rocks, their toes tucked under the sand.

Ven’tar hummed in contentment, fingers tracing an aimless path across the water’s surface. “I never imagined I would get to experience a true blossoming in my lifetime,” she breathed, an easy smile gracing her lips.

Even in the haze of his own afterglow, Lotor raised a brow. “Blossoming?”

“It’s a sacred thing.” Her hand moved to his chest, drawing the same directionless patterns across his skin. “As sacred as these pools. The joining of two people to experience a sacred sort of pleasure.” She stared up at him, eyes barely open and beautifully glazed over. “I thought it simply wasn’t a blessing meant for me.”

He let out a thoughtful hum, a knot tightening in his chest at the thought. She’d truly thought she was never meant to have this kind of easy, tender satisfaction. That it was out of reach, meant for others but not for her. It was a thought he knew all too well.

He pressed his lips to her temple. “I suppose…we’re both very lucky to be wrong sometimes.”

She trilled happily against his chest, snuggling closer to him as the water lapped up against their skin. A gentle ebb and flow, as easy as breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> Female plantisects (Ven'tar's species) possess an external vaginal canal called a yonora, tipped with sensory organs called petalic claspers. The petalic claspers normally lay flat against the outside of the body while the yonora is tucked up inside. During sexual arousal the yonora extends ([visual aid here lol](https://cdn3.volusion.com/qhnkq.mjsqc/v/vspfiles/photos/600SH-2.jpg?1524912137)) and the petalic claspers draw in whatever is being inserted and help to anchor it there. Unlike a lot of other species (including Galra) there's no thrusting involved - the yonora does all the work with powerful muscular contractions meant to stimulate the partner to orgasm. 
> 
> And _speaking_ of orgasms, plantisects experience a mutli-stage minutes-long orgasm cycle that's triggered specifically by their partner's orgasm. The full experience is referred to as "blossoming." It's viewed as a religious experience and a gift from their deity, and they're low-key known throughout the universe as having the longest and most pleasurable orgasms of all known species. (Lucky gal).


End file.
